The Commander: Evolved
The Commader: Evolved is a reimagining of the level The Commander in Halo SPV3. It was originally cut from the mod until it finally saw a release in the SPV3.2 update in 2019 along with the missions The Commander, None Left Behind and the Lumoria campaign. Overview & Background The Commander: Evolved is a spin-off of the main campaign that takes place on the same map as The Silent Cartographer: Evolved, much like the normal version of The Commander takes place on the same map as the original The Silent Cartographer. The player takes control of Thel 'Vadamee, the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice during the Battle of Installation 04, and also the Elite who would become The Arbiter in Halo 2. He, along with Rtas 'Vadumee and Usze 'Tahamee, travel to the Cartographer Island to investigate after contact was lost with the Covenat task force, led by a pack of Brutes, that was sent there to retake the island. Upon arrival, they soon learn that the leader of the Covenant task force, Brute Cheiftan Lapidus and all the Covenant under him have turned AWOL against Thel 'Vadamee. After losing most of his pack to the Flood, he accuses the Commander of sending him and his forces on a suicide mission and intends to kill him and escape on his Phantom, leading to a three way battle on the island between Thel, Rtas and Usze, the mutinous Covenant taskforce, the Flood and the Sentinels and Enforcers. This mission takes place at the same time as The Maw. Gameplay Information In this mission, players are in control of Thel 'Vadamee before he becomes The Arbiter, effectivley playing as an Elite Zealot. Two other Elites accompany the player for the majority of the mission: Rtas 'Vadumee, the Spec-Ops commander from Halo 2 and Halo 3, and Usze 'Tahamee, the player 4 character from Halo 3's Co op campaign. The squad mechanic from Halo 5 is echoed here as the players allies can be knocked down and revived by the player. However, the player cannot be revived. Health packs are unavailabe in this mission and The Commander, due to a function where the player will regain full health when the shields are at full power, no matter how much has been lost. Although UNSC weapons are used by the Covenant and the Flood, they are unusable to the player, despite still being dropped by enemies. Covenant and Sentinel weapons are still usable. To balance this, two weapons unique to this mission and The Commander have been added: the Needle Grenade and the iconic Energy Sword. The Needle Grenade works similar to the Spike Grenade of Halo 3, except, when it explodes, it releases a flurry of needles in all directions that rebound off any surface and detonate if an enemy is hit. It will also detonate several times if the grenade itself is stuck to an enemy. The Energy Sword works differently to its other apperances in the Halo franchise. Rather than a weapon that can be picked up from the field, it is equipped as a permenant armor ability, like the Master Chiefs VISR, HEALTH REGEN, SPRINT and RADAR abilities. It is available from the start of the mission and has infinate ammo, but it can only be used for a short time before it disintergrates and needs to recharge before it can be used again. It can be disengaged at anytime during use and also works as a light for dark areas. The lunge function from other games has also been removed. The HUD has also been changed, being made to look more Covenant themed. There is also no motion tracker or radar of any kind. Developer Information TBA Trivia * It was thought that the mission would not be released at all; however, it is now available for SPV3.2. Gallery TBA Category:Cut Levels Category:Cut Content